


how it should be

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: hi did you want some jumin + v angst? because i have some. very short, just trying to write again since i haven’t in so long.i just wanted jumin to lecture v on friendship, all based off my favorite quote: "Trying to shoulder the burden all by yourself? Don’t be such a stranger. Weep and ask for help. Lean on me with your runny nose. Cry when you feel like crying. Laugh when you feel like laughing. When you’re tearing up with an ugly face, I’ll give you a good cry with an uglier face. When you’re laughing so hard your stomach hurts, I’ll laugh in a louder voice. That’s how it should be.”
Relationships: Han Jumin & V | Kim Jihyun
Kudos: 3





	how it should be

Sitting beside the bed and the still form it contained, Jumin reached and took his friend’s hand. He had been there for hours now. Talking to the doctors, making arrangements with the rest of the RFA but mostly, just waiting. Waiting for any change. V appeared to be asleep. The doctors confirmed that he was out of immediate danger. But he still remained asleep. They said it was up to him, now. It would be his will to live, his strength, that would rouse him. If it had been a half a year ago, Jumin would have known with certainty that V would wake up. Prior to all of this, Jumin knew everything about V. But now, watching his friend lie there without even the smallest twitch, Jumin realized he knew  _ nothing _ anymore. 

“What happened to you?” Jumin whispered late in the night, the only sounds the hospital equipment. The steady beep of V’s heart rate a reminder that he was alive but was similarly a torture in that it was another second that V did not wake up. “Why did you not confide in me?” The only answer was the soft hum of machinery. “What kind of friend did you believe me to be, that you couldn’t trust me with this? Why are you now such a stranger?” 

Jumin watched the steady numbers as they recorded the data, every second, every heartbeat, broken down into numbers. Normally, Jumin appreciated that sort of simplicity. Not this time. Jumin sighed silently to himself, putting his face in his hands. He didn’t normally show when he struggled but this situation weighed on him far too much. 

“Why did you insist on shouldering this burden by yourself? Why did you not come to me for help? You know I would have given it. Jihyun… I thought we were the sort of friends to keep no secrets. If you laughed, I would laugh in equal measure. When you cried, my heart cried with you. That is how it was supposed to be. That was the friendship I believed we had. It’s how it should have been. But now I find myself wondering what sort of friendship we actually had, if you could not lean on me.” He pulled his face from his palms, feeling the moisture of his own tears. “You have never seen me cry. If you were awake, would you tear up to see me like this? And now you do not have the chance.” He glanced again to the numbers. The cold, heartless information that cared not if the patient lived or died. It simply recorded the information. It didn’t feel. The computer could not possess the necessary sentience to feel, to ache, to hurt. The machines lacked that capability. Jumin Han did not. He turned his focus to his cufflink, unbuttoning and re-buttoning the fabric. It did nothing, but he felt so useless sitting still. 

“Come back, Jihyun,” he whispered. “I know you still have that strength somewhere within you. I do not know if it would give you more of an incentive to come back for the others, or maybe for her, or for yourself...or for me. But you must wake up nonetheless. I’ll accept nothing else as your friend. I am giving you another chance to show me, to teach me what you imagine our friendship to be. I would never have known the word if not for you. So wake up. Wake up and show me. Perhaps I somehow failed you first. Then I need you to tell me what I did wrong and allow me to correct myself. Cry with me now and we can laugh together again later. Isn’t that how it should be?” 

“Yes. That is how it should be and how it will be,” a soft voice replied. The owner had always been soft-spoken, this time his voice barely even registered over the hospital machinery. 

But Jumin heard it. A sigh of relief, as he looked up to see V’s eyes blinking slowly and groggily. “I will hold you to that promise,” he said, knowing just how seriously V took his promises. 

To someone else, they might think the miniscule crinkle at the side of V’s mouth was a wince. Jumin knew it to be a smile, an agreement. That there would be no more half-hearted friendships, no more secrets, nothing to hide. Not anymore. That wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> have you heard about the mystic messenger reverse big bang going on? i'm one of the mods for it, we're signing up writers right now through march 19 2021! sign up here: https://forms.gle/nXJ4476BTJEV1TVa8 
> 
> or see our tumblr for info! https://mysme-rbb.tumblr.com/post/643110993712545792/mysme-reverse-big-bang


End file.
